


Little Big Helper

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Jen has a little sister and he decides to lend a helping hand to his parents: Deet and Rian, so they can rest a bit.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Little Big Helper

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion if the whole Garthim thing didn't happen(in my heart I am in denial) I always imagine Deet and Rian having 3 kids. Jen as the oldest, a girl and another boy. In this story the third child is still not alive, this is about when the second child came into their family. (That for some reason I always imagine being adopted). But this is not her backstory. This is Jen being the amaizing brother and son I know he can be. With proud Rian and Deet.

When Jen turned 3 he wished for a little sister or brother. Rian and Deet laughed thinking it was adorable and explained to him that babies can't just appear like that out of nowhere and that it was a big commitment. Still when Jen turned 4 this year he was pleasantly surprised with his wish coming true. Deet told him to cover his eyes and guided him to the living room. Once he was told to open them he saw his father standing there with a tiny baby in his arms. Jen quickly ran and asked Rian to bend down so he could see. It was a baby girl with Grottan features, a tiny rosy nose and she at the moment was sucking her thumb. 

Jen already wanted to grab her but he had to wait. Deet grabbed the baby as Rian sat in a chair with Jen in his lap, that way he could help him. Deet gently placed the baby on his arms explaining that he had to hold the head carefully. "You can breathe, Jen", said Rian, chuckling, noticing how Jen tensed up as soon as he was given the tiny girl. His son relaxed at command and found himself enjoying carrying her. That is until she started to cry. "Did I do something?", He asked Rian when Deet scooped her off his arms. Rian shook his head and messed with his hair. "Babies can't talk so the only way they can express a need is to cry. You did nothing wrong", he then placed the childling down to go and help Deet. 

Jen was very curious about this new member and it was at times very funny to his parents. At the same time he was also cautious and didn't like to carry her a lot. He felt like she was gonna cry again if he did or that he was gonna drop her. So whenever she was being fed with the bottle or doing something curious to him he would sit far across the room and just stare. Until he got more comfortable and even played with her on the ground with her crawling around and him bringing her blocks to teach her the colors. Soon questions filled the days, which his parents always answered the best they could except the one of: "Where do babies come from?", which for some reason they always seemed to avoid. 

Jen also showed her sister off to his friends when they came over but he didn't let them get too close either. Jen was such a sweet and curious child that it caught Rian and Deet by surprise when they saw this new side of him. He was protective and territorial with her. He would always ask if your hands were clean before letting you touch her, he would never let you carry her because you could drop her and whenever someone was eating something they had to be careful because if he saw crumbs fall he would scream at you to pick them up. "She can pick it up, eat it and then choke!", he explained. Deet sat him down one day and explained that she understood how he felt but he couldn't scream at guests. "Would you like it if you accidentally drop something on the floor and I screamed at you", asked Rian. Jen's ears went down with even the thought. His parents were both so caring so whenever they got mad(which was not a lot) it was like seeing an alien version of them or complete strangers. He shook his head. "No it was an accident. I didn't mean it", they nodded. "So how about instead of screaming you say....", Rian started. "Can you please pick that up? I wouldn't want my sister choking on it. Thank you", Deet finished. That sounded much better and Jen's ears went up. "Ok!" From that moment on Jen was more nice and shared his sister more but making clear in a nice way that in the end of the day she was his sister and nobody else's.

Months later silent nights were gone. Her sister would cry every night every few hours waking the whole house up. Jen overheard his parents say something about "toothing". When he asked they said that it was when a baby's first teeth started to grow in. It can sting and feel not so great for the baby at first and that's why in that period of time they could get even more fussy and cranky than usual. Which leads to double the crying. Jen really didn't mind. If he woke up because of the crying all he needed to do was to roll around in his bed for a few seconds and go back to deep sleep. Even if he woke up 5 times he would repeat this and wake up good as new as if no baby had been crying for hours in the night. Still he noticed his parents were not in the same boat. Every morning they had tired looks because unlike Jen they couldn't just go back and sleep when awakened by the baby. They had to get up and take care of her. Which they assured Jen was fine because it was part of being a parent. "Is hard but rewarding. You'll understand when you have your own little one or ones'', as soon as Deet said that she squeezed him tight. "But not yet cause you're still my wittle baby!!"

One night Jen instead of falling back to sleep tip toe out of his bed when he heard his sister cry. He quietly walked all the way to his parents room and opened the door just a bit, to take a peek inside. "I fed her last time and her diapers don't need change. She's not gassy either", his mother's voice was heard in the middle of the chaos. "Oh so it's one of those. You just can't get enough can't you?", his father was now the one who spoke. His voice in a funny tone he used when he spoke to babies. "Love, you look so tired. I'll take care of this one. You try to sleep okay?", after much insisting Rian convinced Deet to leave it to him and she slowly covered herself in the bedsheets and fell asleep. Still the baby cried and Rian bounced her around in his arms making the iconic "shh" sounds. Jen watched how slowly in the middle of this his father seemed to be the one to be falling asleep and not the other way around. Once he did Jen tip toe inside the room. Even while sleeping Rian's arms held on to her, his body instincts not letting go. So Jen got a pillow around the same size to replace her with. He grabbed her and placed her in a chair with soft blankets on the room and quickly put the pillow in the stonewood's arms. He then went back and grabbed her again and left the room knowing that if she kept at it both of his parents would wake up again. 

He walked to his room with her in his arms. Being just a little kid he was using all his strength not to let her fall until he got to his bed and finally let her go taking a breather. He then hopped on top himself and sat next to her. "Baby sis your going to wake our parents if you keep crying like that. Don't you want them to rest?", He patted her tiny head. "Look look this is my favorite toy. Do you want to play with it?", He ask shaking the norloc toy his uncle Bobb'n had given him in front of her face. The baby stopped crying for about 3 seconds before pushing the toy away and crying out again. "Okay okay shhhh shhhh not so loud", Jen nervously looked at the door afraid one or both his parents would come through any minute. He started to feel stressed out and wanted to cry too but he held it in. "I am your big brother and your going to sleep!", He said to her even if she didn't understand. With his new found determination he thought of things that helped him sleep finally settling on one special method. "Your mommy, my mommy, sings me a Lullaby when I'm having trouble sleeping. She sings it better than me but I'll still sing it to you if you want", the baby kept crying but he did it anyways. 

"Far from the brothers' blinding light  
Beneath the blanket of the long night  
Grottans work in the dark and deep  
Where the glow moss grows  
And where crawlies creep  
So lay down, my childling, and sleep  
No need to fear  
And no need to weep", of course she didn't stop crying immediately but neither did his singing. He repeated the song over and over until the bawling stopped and instead of tears his reflection was the only thing you could see in her tiny eyes as she now looked at him. He started to stroke her tiny belly with his hand and her eyes became heavy. A tiny and cute yawn escaped her lips and soon she fell asleep. Jen waited a bit and seeing that she wasn't waking up noted this as a victory. He lay down next to her holding her tight since he feared she might roll in her sleep and fall off the bed. Soon his own eyes were growing heavy. He then too fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Shhh Rian here I found her", said Deet grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Jen's room. They both had woken up the next day in terror when they saw there was no baby girl with them. So they quickly went into search and Deet found something heartwarming. She opened the door to their son's room and Rian let out a "aww". Heartwarming indeed was this sight. His son and daughter were sleeping together. They both slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge. "Jen, Jenny Jen", Deet whispered as she shook him a bit. "Wake up", Rian joined in her whisper. His eyes slowly opened up, blinking a few times before adjusting to the suns lights that came through his window. "Morning baby", Deet messed with his fuzzy bed hair while he stretched a bit his arms. 

"Now how did little sis get here?", asked Rian pointing at a still very much asleep baby. "You won't believe me if I told you she walked here right?", asked Jen, making them both laugh. "I just wanted you to rest", he told both of them earning a big bear hug with each parent on one side. "Aww baby thank you", they said. They were indeed truly lucky to have such a little big helper like their son Jen, who each day grew more smart and companionate to others.


End file.
